Meeting Percy Jackson
by Potter-Jackson-Shadeslayer
Summary: I was just sitting at home, reading, when I got zapped into nothingness. I woke up and I was at Camp Half-Blood.   Just a one-shot about what would happen if I met Percy Jackson. Go easy on me it's my first fanfiction.


***Go easy on me this is my first fan fiction. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Ok, so there I was, just minding my own business and reading my favourite book series Percy Jackson for the tenth time, and wondering how cute Percy Jackson would actually be (and I'll warn you now that I'm the biggest fan girl alive before you get tired of my ramblings) when suddenly, I got zapped into nowhere. I swear it was literally NOWHERE. At least, that was what it felt like. Then, for reason unknown, I fainted.

When I come around there is a girl looking at me and I almost faint again. It looked exactly like the books description of Annebeth. She looks at me as she realises I'm awake.

"Are you ok? I didn't know whether you're a demigod or not and if to feed you ambrosia." She says to me.

"Ambrosia? Demigod?" I repeat at her.

But she wasn't listening and goes into full story mode and explains that I was found unconscious near Thalia's Pine tree, and brought here yesterday.

I then say to her, "Pinch me. I think I'm dreaming. And is your name Annebeth?"

She looks at me dumbfounded and then answers "Yes my name is Annebeth, how did you know? And are you a complete mortal?"

I don't say anything and just run as fast as I can. I don't even know why the hell I'm running, but I think it is because I'm not sure about Annebeth's questions. I dare just a peak to see if she was following me (which she was) when I run into a Zach Effron look alike. He has jet black hair and green eyes which make me think (which I don't do very often) if that's Annebeth, could this be Percy Jackson. I mean The Percy Jackson. You know, the one I always day dream about. The one who I always fantasised about being my boyfriend.

"Umm…..Who are you?"

His voice snaps me back into reality. I was about to answer when Annebeth comes out behind me and says to Percy "Stop that girl, Seaweed Brain. She's a runner."

He grabs onto me, (dream come true) and stops me from running from him too.

I just randomly say to him "You know you look a bit like Zach Effron."

He just stares at me like a freak. Then Annebeth pulls me into a discreet section of the medical tent and Percy follows.

"Ok girlie, you better start talking!" Annebeth stares at me expectantly.

"If you start talking to me and tell me how the hell I ended up here when I was in my room READING my favourite book!" I manage to pant out (the running was too much for me to handle).

"What!" Percy and Annebeth say in unison to which I start bursting out laughing out.

Once I catch my breath I ask "Are you going out yet?" and "Is Luke dead yet?"

They look at me like I'm a madwoman then Percy answers, "Yes we are going out and how do you know about Luke?"

"You mean he is dead? But he's my favourite- Doesn't matter." I say, catching myself in time.

I then say "So anyways, I'm Lucy and I'm pretty sure you two are Annebeth and Percy. Oh yeah, I'm also a mortal and both my parents are human, if that answers any questions."

They just gape at me until Annebeth says "We better take you to Chiron."

I answer with an excited jump and clap and say "Yaaayyyy, the centaur" And I must admit, I sounded like a five year old getting what she wants for Christmas.

Again they stare at me (I wish they would stop that).

They started walking me up to the Big House.

The whole walk up to Chiron was a silent one, which is unusual as I usually talk too much. But I guess being next to THE Percy Jackson was enough to shut me up completely. But then I started up again.

"So how is old Poseidon going? Wait, I shouldn't have said that. Anyways, I always wished to meet you Percy and you too, Annebeth. What about Clarisse? Is she still here, and her boyfriend? And Grover the satyr, hows he going? Rachel made anymore big prophecies yet?"

Now I should tell you, I say before I think. And THE Percy Jackson was standing right next to me. I mean, how could that NOT make anyone ramble .So it was too late that I realised that a mere mortal like me should know these things.

"Are you a spy, how do you know these things?" Annebeth questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. But that just seemed to anger her. I think she really thought I was a spy. But can you imagine that, me being a spy? I always wanted to be a spy, with the Get Smart music and the suspense. You know, I think I just said that aloud because THE Percy Jackson is looking at me strangely. 

Anyway, we finally made it up to the Big House. I glance around and notice that there are more then twelve cabins at Camp Half Blood.

I raise my eyebrow (I must admit I've always wanted to do that) and ask "Why are there more then twelve cabins. I mean last time I checked there were only twelve Olympians. Oh I know old Ricky's going to write a sequel. Oh wait, it doesn't matter, I remember now that at the end of –actually, I should shut up now." Percy resumed to looking at me weirdly (no surprises there) but didn't say anything.

Annebeth walked into the Big House and went looking for Chiron. She looked at me suspiciously before she did (though I have no idea why). That left me and Percy by ourselves. By this time I had a feeling I was dreaming. I mean really, who gets zapped into the land of demigods and gets to meet their hero.

I notice that there is an awkward silence between me and Percy so I say "Do you reckon I will be able to do the sword fighting and Pegasus riding. I have always wanted to do them?" I probably should not have said anything because he stares at me even more weirdly than before if possible.

He starts to answer but a massive horse comes out and attacks me. Okay, I over exaggerated a bit but he came out so fast that I thought he was. But to describe him- I will tell you now that if you have read Percy Jackson, whatever vision you have got of the Hero-Trainer is probably wrong. I myself thought him as a grand pure bred horse with the handsomeness of handsome forty year old men who is connected at the waist. He would have glowing sparks all around him and his presence would startle you.

But this creature was just plain and ordinary; he had the body of a barn yard horse and the manly figure connected was that of a thirty year old who looked like he had seen it all.

While I was thinking all this in my head, it seemed that Annebeth, Percy and Chiron were in deep conversation about me. (I must say, I was touched by their thoughtfulness).

Once I fully zoned back in Chiron came up to me again (And no I didn't think a horse was attacking me this time) and introduced himself.

I stood there and said "um gah…Hiya, I'm Lucy. And you're a centaur. Nice too know." Not the best thing to say but under the circumstances, I was doing pretty well.

Chiron then replied to that with "I noticed that I was a centaur, but thankyou. Now Annebeth tells me that you were found at the Pine tree were the dragon didn't even touch you and ever since you woke up, you have let it slip that you know some stuff about this camp. And I know you aren't a demigod now so I am wondering how you found your way into here. Also, it appears you can see through the mist which is most curious."

Now this was a big speech so I kind of clicked off for some part of it but I was still listening and I thought, 'Dam it, I'm not a demigod.'

I then said out loud "Look, I'm really starting to miss my family, I know that you probably think me a spy or something and believe me I think I would make an awesome spy, but I'm not and I really want to know what is going as much as you guys. As for how I know some of that stuff, I don't think I should tell you. I just can't stop talking sometimes.

"No argue there," stated Annebeth, "but we seriously need to work out why you were brought here, as it seems that some god saw it fit to bring you here."

Percy nodded and then said (I still can't get over the sound of his voice) "Maybe we should take her to Rachel, maybe she knows."

Everyone agreed to this and I was so excited to meet The Oracle that I didn't notice a slight tinge of a wine odour in the air until a masculine male placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Ah, so you made it, I thought it would be you." This made me confused.

"Mr D, do you know of why Lucy was brought here?" Chiron asked this male which I half figured was Dionysus.

"I can't say anything, but I do suggest you go visit the oracle." He replied then walked off.

My slow brain didn't process what was happening until he was gone then I said "Wait, why is he going? I have NEVER seen a god before and he decides not to introduce himself. How rude of him."

"You're luck that he didn't blast you. He must think highly of you though because I have never seen him act this way to a camper before" Percy said. "But let's not worry about that, we must go see Rachel."

I start heading in a random direction and say "Come on guys, let's go!"

They stare after me and Chiron kindly explains that I'm going the wrong way and puts me in the right direction. He then leaves saying this isn't for him to be involved in. I sadly say goodbye to him because of a feeling that I wouldn't see him again.

After walking for a bit, Percy came to an abrupt stop and I rammed into him (which I didn't _really_ mind). After apologising I realise that we are at the entrance of a cave.

Annebeth calls out for Rachel, and she appears so swiftly that I got a fright. Rachel looked completely different to how I imagined her but I assumed that it was because she was wearing a uniform and her hair had been straightened.

She calls out to me saying "I've been expecting you Lucy Goodsworthy."

That kind of gave me shivers (but then again I did do that to Annebeth and Percy. I respond to her by saying "Why thankyou Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Mwahahaha." I don't think I should have done that but I just had to.

Rachel smiles and asks, "Lucy, you have been summoned. I have seen this non-important event in my dreams and I know what is to come."

"Oh good, someone knows." Percy states. "Could you explain to us Rachel?"

"Lucy Goodsworthy has been summoned from Rick Riordan himself to do a small task." Rachel explains in a trance like state.

"REALLY, Rick Riordan himself huh. OH MY GODS this is awesome. I wonder what the small task is. Now I've got to know!"

Annebeth's brains start clicking and she comes up with some conclusion, "Hold on, isn't Rick Riordan a pseudonym for Dionysus."

"Di immortals" I exclaim, (though I must say I have always wanted to do that) "So if Rick is a god, that means…its real, all of it? Everything, everyone? All of it was real? I thought I was in dream. SWEET!" (I was talking about the Percy Jackson books of course, but I didn't dare say that in front of Annebeth or Percy).

"Yes Lucy, it is all real." Rachel smiles at me. "Now, here is your task, you have been chosen by Riordan himself to lead the Percy Jackson fan girls into battle against Twilight fans." She said the last to words in disgust.

"To do this," she continues, "you will have to start as much campaigns and do as much work as possible to override Twilight and stand in your rightful place, next to Harry Potter."

Percy and Annebeths eyes were lighting up at the book names and I could basically here their brains figuring it out. But before they could say anything Rachel asks me, "Will you do this? Once you agree you will be sent home."

"I-I accept"

**A/n- Yes I know it is weird but it is my first ever Fanfiction. Please don't yell at me. Reviews would be welcome. I don't care if it is criticism I just want to know how I have done. **** - You will get a free smiley face and the virtual take out is on me if you review.**


End file.
